


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+ Fritz walks in on Brenda and Sharon having sex (and doesn’t immediately leave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> For fuckyeahbrendasharon's summer of smut!

Fritz entered the house through the front door and was about to drop his keys onto the table when he noticed the empty wine bottle and two glasses on the coffee table. He froze for a moment, straining to listen. He heard the tell-tale sounds of clothing being removed and the soft moans of his wife. 

He and Brenda had been separated, sure, but it hadn’t been that long… Though, he reasoned, it was probably very easy for any attractive woman to find a man to sleep with and Brenda was pretty motivated by her sex drive. 

Brenda and her guest hadn’t heard him enter. They were entirely focused on each other. 

Fritz knew that the right thing to do was to turn around and go back out the way he came. Brenda was allowed; Fritz wasn’t even mad. 

He was curious though. 

Very, very curious. 

Was it a stranger? Was it someone from work? Was it an ex? It was this deluge of questions which propelled him forward. 

He slipped into the kitchen, careful to stay close to the wall as he inched closer to the bedroom. 

He froze for a moment when he saw Brenda kneel on the bed, watching her companion with lust and desire. She leaned back on the pillows and finally the guy stepped into view - not a guy! It was Sharon Raydor... 

Fritz startled, knocking the mug rack. He steadied the mugs before they made too much noise and peered into the bedroom. Once again, they were much too engrossed in each other to notice any noise. 

_Engrossed and probably little buzzed_ , Fritz thought back to the empty bottle of wine. 

Sharon covered Brenda’s body with her own, pulling the younger woman into a deep kiss. Brenda wrapped her arms around Sharon, her body sliding to the side as Brenda hiked a leg up over Sharon’s hip. Brenda’s fingernails raked over Sharon’s perfectly rounded ass. Sharon rolled her hips and Brenda let out a breathy moan. 

Fritz knew he shouldn’t be standing there. He was only partially hidden from view and their preoccupation with each other would only last for so long. His anxiety wasn’t preventing his body from reacting to the tableau before him. It was probably a contributing factor to why he couldn’t figure out what to do. 

Sharon’s hands slid up Brenda’s arms and pinned her wrists above her head. Brenda spread her legs and Sharon straddled one of her legs. Brenda lifted her hips and Sharon rolled her hips against her, her center rubbing against Brenda’s. 

Brenda moaned loudly, beginning a quick rhythm, Sharon rocking in rhythm with her. Sharon leaned down and captured Brenda’s lips in a bruising kiss. 

Brenda slipped one of her hands out of Sharon’s grip, bringing it down to cup Sharon’s ass and pull her even closer. Sharon gasped against Brenda’s mouth, breaking the kiss and burying her face in Brenda’s hair. 

Brenda’s breath started coming out in ragged moans and Fritz recognized that as a definitive sign that she was close to climax. 

_Oh my god_. Fritz cursed himself for still standing there. Nothing good could come of his still being there. Should he be discovered, Brenda would be angry and Sharon embarrassed. He didn’t want to drive Brenda further away if there was reconciliation to be had and he didn’t want to ruin his working relationship with Sharon since the two were now coworkers. 

_Curiosity killed the cat, Howard_. He thought to himself and closed his eyes. Unsurprisingly, wishing he were no longer standing in the kitchen of the house he’d shared with Brenda didn’t change his predicament. 

When he opened his eyes again, the women were lying side-by-side, kissing deeply, still mming appreciatively. 

Maybe now they’d fall asleep, he thought. No, women didn’t fall asleep after coming, they cuddled. In Brenda’s case, the encounter surely wasn’t over, he knew his wife well enough to know that. 

Brenda sat up, taking Sharon’s hand. “Shower with me.” She purred. 

Sharon grinned and stood up. Fritz got a great view of her breasts, flat stomach, and the light brown curls at her center. He shouldn’t be looking… but he was drinking in the sight of her. She was utterly breathtaking. 

Fritz was pulled out of his reverie as Brenda grabbed Sharon by the hand and pulled her toward the ensuite bathroom. 

Fritz quickly hopped to, taking advantage of his incredible luck and hurrying back to the front door. He got right into his car, not looking back, leaving as quickly as possible. 

Sharon cocked her head. “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Brenda asked, not particularly interested as she kissed Sharon’s neck, the water pouring over their heated skin. 

“I think it was a car door.” 

“I have neighbors, Sharon.” Brenda laughed. She cupped Sharon’s cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

And like that, Sharon didn’t care whether it was a car door or not or even whether she’d even heard anything.


End file.
